Maximum Ride: Vampire Bunnies
by A.S Lee
Summary: Six awesome mutant bird kids are get caught up in the craziness of the Twilight Saga. They end up traveling to Forks in search of everyone's favorite vampires. Please read the set up and R&R. Thanks!
1. Set Up

**So hi-I am breaking my one project at a time rule again-sorry, but this will be short-ish I'm expecting five chapters max. **

**But before I beging I want to lay stuff out for you, like the fact there are no Twilight characters active in the first two chapters and why. **

**Maximum Ride is a Twilight, Maximum Ride crossover. Posted in Twilight because you don't need to have read Maximum Ride to understand or enjoy, you just need character backround because I spent zero time setting them up. So please don't turn back now just because you haven't read Maximum Ride-it doesn't really matter.**

**ABOUT MAXIMUM RIDE (for those of you you haven't read it):**

Characters:The Flock

Max: 14: Girl: the leader of the flock, her family of six mutant bird kids. She is very stuborn, and sarcastic. She hates hormones, and mushy love. She is also the narrotor.

Fang: 14: Boy: Strong, dark, silent, and some people say emo (I disagree). He loves Max, and has tried to move on her, but she relentlessly runs away (although once when Max was on valium she admited her undying love for Fang). Down to earth, strong, and hot.

Iggy: 14: Boy: Blind, good cook, pyro.

Nudge: 11: Girl: Endlessly talks, rambles on, and is always hpyer. Wants someone to romantically love her, just at 11 hasn't found anyone yet. It vegitarian, but in extremes (which she had been pushed to) she will break her dietary restraints.

The Gasman: Gazzy: 8: Boy: Is named because of a gas problem, you don't want to be down wind from him. Is best buds with Iggy, and also a little pyro.

Angel: 6: Girl: Is the most corrupted un-innocent six year old you have ever met, she can read and control minds. Is super cute, and great with Bambi eyes.

There is also Total, and talking dog that Angel picked up in New York, he is kind of full of himself.

All of the Flock were raised (until they broke out) in an evil science lab called the School. They all have wings, and can fly. They had to save the world and have been through a lot.

------------------------------------------

Characters: Not Flock

Ella: Max's half sister, that they met in book one.

Max's Mom: not met in story: a vet that the Flock met in book one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting:

The flock is currently crashing at Max's Moms house, but they don't have to go to school or anything.

--------------------------------------

Any questions about Maximum Ride, from people who haven't read the books? Just ask, and you will be answered. Maximum Ride by, James heis are awesome books, check them out!!!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this set up, if you have read Max Ride, I hope I haven't wasted too much of you time and you just skipped over the bios. **

**OK now for the story all you have to do is click that little next chapter button in the corner. PLEASE continue to read, I promise the story is better than my set up. So PLEASE continue.**

**Thanks and enjoy!!!!**

**!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Well our, my, family is officially crazy. Not that there was ever really any doubt in my mind of that, I mean come on how many people do you know that have voices in their heads, or can fly, or have very annoying talking dogs. Not many. Yet, never have I been so sure that we we crazy until one certain mom fulfilled one certain eleven year olds dire desire to buy into the Twilight franchise.

I guess I should start off by saying I am very thankful that our own books aren't that crazy popular. I mean yeah we have a pretty insane fan-base, with kids who want to get our wings tattooed on their backs and whatever, what I mean to say is I am very thankful we aren't popular enough to be a franchise. Yes, good old James Pat is a franchise all and in himself, but the Max Ride books aren't and for that I am counting my blessings all over again. Not that we don't have the stuff to be, come on who doesn't want to read about six kids with wings, traveling the world, roaming the New York streets, and kicking euro-trash butt, all just to save what we really love. Just thankfully that doesn't mean I have thousands of suburbia princesses dreaming of Fang in bed, and poorly impersonating me. So for all of the fans reading my little ramble of a story posted right here for you-please keep it that way. As long as it is just you few I am fine if you let you little twisted minds wander, or you are compelled to try and be me. Just don't turn me into a brand of heroin or anything else. 'Kay? 'Kay. Good, because you have no idea how much trouble some franchises can cause.

"Max," Nudge, the wonderful eleven year old who brought the whole Twilight saga into my life wandered over to me "I wish we were as awesome as the Cullens. I mean come on they can sparkle! Sure we can fly but they can go super fast and jump super high, and that must be almost as good. Oh but Edward totally tore up that head board. I wonder what would happen if we put you and Fang on Esme island..."

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands on my hips. Sometimes I don't know how innocent little Nudge's mind got so dirty. Now Angel I understand, the little creeper spends her free time corrupting innocent six-year-old laws.

"Not nice Max." Speak of the devil. Angel locked elbows with Nudge. "And Nudge nothing worth mention would happen if we put those two on the isle. They won't even admit they love each other! Come on no wonder people don't like the books."

"They are so rated G!" Squealed Nudge.

Before Nudge could continue I stepped in. "My mom gave you books that weren't?" I'll need to talk to her about that, see even if I am anti-censorship, there are just some things that I'd prefer not to have to worry about. Like what ideas Nudge is getting.

"Twilights YA, for your information."

I put my finger up to argue, nut the buggers just skipped away arm in arm. I have to remember to talk to mom about what she is giving these kids, I am scared to think about what they are off to gossip about. My grip on the world is completely failing me.

"Can I go burn them now?"

I jumped and spun around as Iggy appeared behind me out of no where.

"No!" Gazzy shouted from his hiding place on the couch in the den.

I had been wondering where he had gotten off to. Now I am not so sure I actually wanted to know, mainly because right in front of my eyes my wonderful, dazzling, rambunctious, eight year old had Nudge's New Moon propped open in his lap. Eyes speeding bullets, darting across the page.

"What, they are good." Gaz didn't even look up.

I shook my head an slumped back down on the cold marble of mom's kitchen island.

Then Iggy sighed from beside me. The kind of inward sigh that I normally heard when Ella was in sniffing proximity. It would just be easier if Iggy were just like any other teenage boy, if only so he could stare and drool at some girl, instead of sniff perfume and sigh. However when I scanned the perimeter of the room my half-sister was no where in sight, or smell. I did however notice wonderful ear buds snaking from Iggy's ears to his mp3, conveniently located in his pocket.

Without really thinking I snuck the player out of his pocket, just to see what kind of music was going to make the sexist pig sigh like his missus was around. I was expecting Frank Sinatra, John Trovolta, Micheal Bauble, Woody Gumfrey or someone. To my surprise, blinking across the screen wasn't a song at all but a certain Breaking Dawn title, by a certain Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

Slipping the mp3 back in his pocket I grabbed the nearest braille cookbook. One that was a good four inches thick, with nice sturdy sheets. With this marvelous cookbook I smacked Iggy on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he jumped, but then just walked away, not waiting for a head shake or lecture on fan-girls or in this case boys.

With nothing else much left to do I slumped on the counter and grabbed for a cookie, one of mom's fabulous homemade chocolate chip cookies. Sadly my hand missed the jar and landed right smack on Nudge's raggedy warn and mistreated copy of Twilight.

This little tiny distraction got the better of my normally infallible self-control. My curiosity got the better of me.

I slid the book towards me an slowly opened the cover and flipped through the front pages. "My mother drove me to the airport..." It began. I slowly took in the words, revving my reading up to speed. Fang was going to kill me, and I was going to have to kill Nudge. Out of love, of course. She shouldn't have left her stuff where bored Max's might find it. I was committing treason, but the first three pages weren't half bad.

I was spaced out, leaning up against my mom's kitchen island, reading a very publicized book. Giggles occationally breaking through the mind barrier. They were of course from Nudge and Angel, which menat I could care less (and was slightly frightened) about what they were over.

Then.

"Not you too!" An exasperated Ella slammed her homework in my face. "Mom just loves having six extra kids to submit." She shook her head. "Twilight sucks."

"What I've read is okay. Although frankly I am a little worried about what comes next." I marked my place as Ella jumped and sat on the counter.

"Come on," she gawked "Angel us six, of course she is going to blow the book out of proportion."

"I thought you refused to read them."

"Yeah but Mom drew the line when I refused to go to school. High School, Max, is crawling with over grown six-year-olds. They are all walking, talking, Twilight Cliff Notes."

"Oh so I'm not missing much?" It was our running joke, since, me being a lucky duck, I didn't have to go to school.

"No you get to fall in love with Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmet, Carisle, ans Seth all on your own."

"Your blowing it out of proportion Ella. It is only a book." Then I thought about it, "Okay yeah if everyone at your school is a crazy about it as Nudge, you might not be. Then again dude, it is a book."

"Books, Max, are very powerful things. You out of everyone should know that." Ella ticked her tongue.

There was a silence for a few minutes, before I picked the book up again.

No sooner than opening the front cover was Ella off again. "Max, you can't possibly enjoy her whining. I mean that girl she is pitiful."

"Mhm."

"Max, Bella is your opposite."

"I know." I kept the book open, still scanning the page. Honestly though I was listening to Ella.

"And your boys could so own any of those sparkly vampire boys." Ella's legs swung back and forth hitting the cupboards underneath.

"Doi, my boys are, whats that word?" pause "_real_."

Ella ticked her tongue again, "Keep tellin' yourself that."

My eyebrows raised. "Your the one who hates them."

"No-I hate Twilight, I am sure nothing is wrong with them. Okay Bella is pretty messed up and Edward is a control freak-from what I've heard- but I'm sure they are perfectly nice stuck up creatures. Twilight on the other hand is a perfectly not nice brand."

"Uh, huh."

At this point Nudge and Angel had come in from-from where ever they were. Nudge was delighted that was reading Twilight, and Angel the little snoop had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well Max." Angel said, sweetly, "I know exactly how I can prove these Cullens real or not real. Fly to Forks, look for their house, and ask them. Or not find the house and not find them, and not ask them."

"Right!" Nudge squealed. "And I bet we will find them and then they will like tell us all their secrets and then have to bit us so the Volturi aren't all 'you told humans'. And then we will be the first avian-human-vampires in history. And then we would all sparkle!"

I looked at Nudge stunned. "No one is going to bite anyone. Understood." I put my foot down- Twilight must be worse than a franchise, I'm starting to think its a Cult. Then again I Maximum Ride was reading it.

"Vampires are not real." Fang walked in, giving me a disgusted look.

"Prove it!" Angel stomped her foot.

Fang just shrugged and stood there, he wasn't going to answer the cause wasn't worth the wasted breath.

"I know how we could prove it." Nudge prompted again. "Fly to Forks and look for them. Come on the trip would be fun. Please Max?" Nudge looked at me begging.

Fang let out a rough cackle. "She would say yes. She is a brainless fan-girl now anyways."

At this I throw the book down on the counter, putting yet another mark on the already rough book.

"Says who?"

"Says logic, any girl who picks up those cursed books falls deeply in love with their content."Ella pointed out, then turned to Fang. "Don't worry you totally own Edward." As if that was supposed to mean something.

Mr. strong and silent just shrugged.

A grin spread itself across my face. "Well I don't see why not, Fang already said we _all _could. Go get Iggy and Gazzy, I'll leave a note for Mom."

The girls ran off gleefully, and Fang shook his head.

"What did you do?" He asked, monotone.

"Go pack. I'd say the trip will be about a week. Yeah, go pack for a week."

Without another word Fang stalked off, hopefully to go pack.

"Call me when you get there, if they are real, I'll get Mom to get me out there. If they are works of fiction, you can rub it in my face when you get back." Ella stated before hopping off the counter, grabbing her homework, and walking away.

Okay, so we were now taking a vacation to Forks, Washington in search of fictional vampires. My life is definitely weird. I glanced at the cast aside Twilight book, and swore to myself, one little thing shouldn't be able to cause so much trouble. I was perfectly happy with my day being bored and gorging cookies-I really don't need anymore adventures. However I think adventures love me more than I them.

About and hour later all six people in my little dysfunctional family were gathered in my mom's kitchen, backpacks loaded, and ready to go. Total, our talking dog, had opted to stay with Ella, reportedly because he wad afraid the elusive Vampires would eat him. I wasn't going to argue.

"Ready?" I asked.

Everybody nodded, even Fang, and we were off. Taking a northwest path.

* * *

**So how da like it??? Huh, huh? I normally don't right stuff like this, and this was kind of random, but here it is! **

**Would you be so kind to review please, let me know what you think. PLEASE!!! **

**Reviews are rewarded. **

**A.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**You can bet you bunnies that if I did not have to go to school you would have had this a week ago! However I do have school, and school is stupid, so you have it now. Sorry. Please enjoy, the Cullen's are not here yet, but soon-I promise. ENJOY!  
**

**disclaimer- Maximum Ride, and Twilight are owned by their own perspective authors, and publishing houses-sadly I am not either.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Max." Angel, whined "Why can't we stop for food, I don't want to eat energy bars, in the sky, flying."

The kid has totally lost her toughness, and only in the two months since we settled down at mom's, what was the world coming to?

"Sorry Ange, do you want to make it to Forks or not?"

"Fine." The little girl with angelic curly blond hair, and cloud white wings pouted.

"Good." I shot back.

We had been flying for almost two days straight. Since we were trying to make it from Arizona to Washington in a timely manner, we only stopped to sleep. This was something Fang found hilarious, although I am lost as to why. So since we were setting our pace very quickly we were just about over Forks, green lush forest coating underneath us.

"Angel, think of it this way," Nudge was trying to cheer her little sister up, "the less we stop the quicker we get to Forks, and the faster you get to meet Edward. Also the sooner you get to put you plan into action..."

I cut in there "What plan?"

"Uh- its nothing." Angel grinned, meaning it was inarguably going to be something, only time would tell what.

"Anyways," Nudge continued, "I just want to see them, to meet them and the sooner we get to Forks the sooner that happens. I wonder if Rosalie or Alice will do my hair. Or maybe Jasper will finally tell you and Fang to get over it, or Carisle will know how to restore Iggy's sight."

"Or we can find out vampires really aren't real." I pointed out.

We flew on for about another half hour enjoying the freezing damp air. We flew above the clouds, in attempt not to get soaked, and then freeze solid. Just one of the corks of flying to cold damp cloud covered Forks in the middle of winter. The weather didn't faze me, it let me think, it let me enjoy flying, it had been awhile since we got some serious millage. Yet it bothered me that our whole two day trip Fang hadn't said a word.

Not that he normally says much but Fang's jaw was locked, eyes set dark. Part of me told me he was only going because I was the leader, he almost always fallowed whatever I said. Which made life much easier for me, by the way. Just it didn't make that hard jaw-line any easier, Fang rarely smiled, but just as rarely did he frown, it was disturbing whenever for a long period of time he showed signs of emotion. Still, though I understood how he felt, I was dragging him along an an adventure to find six fake vampires. I'd be pretty upset too.

"Well nows our chance to find out." I said pointing down at a small town bordering an expanse of forest and the ocean, I had glimpsed by chance when the clouds thinned for a millisecond. "Drop down underneath the clouds now, but try and stay inconspicuous, we don't want to blow our cover now." I tilted my wing down and slowly declines through the cloud.

Soon we were all coasting the underside of the cloud looking for a good place to land and not be seen.

"We could go to the cliff that Bella jumped off of in New Moon, its in LaPush so it will be a walk to Forks, but unless you want to forest land I think it would work best." Nudge said thoughtfully.

"Or," Angel said, "we could just scan the forest looking for the Cullen's house clearing and just land there."

"Or," Iggy stepped in, "we could land on the roof of Forks High School and just jump down."

"Or," Gazzy said, "we could land in the shadows by the road that leads into the forest that the Cullen's driveway should be off of. Then we can just look for the driveway and bam we found them."

I analyzed the options my flock had put out. "You know what, Gaz lead the way."

From a distance Fang gave me a critical eye, like he thought was going insane. Who knows, maybe I was.

The Gasman easily floated up in front of the flock as he looked for shadows along a long free way that was probably the road that lead to the Cullen's drive way. With his hand, he motioned for us to fallow as he smoothly descended onto the side of the road, no one was around, no one saw us.

"Pull your wings in guys." I reminded as I shook my out and hugged them tightly to my back.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground. Looking up at the sky, at the clouds we had recently burst through, it looked like it was threatening to snow more.

We started walking on the side of the road, into the forest. It was cold, but not freezing, and Angels chatter with Nudge was the only sound around. Fang walked slowly and carefully at the back of the group. I was tempted to go back and try to cheer him up, but the other girls shrieked before I was able to.

"Here! Here, Max." Angel pointed excitedly down a long winding drive-way.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go on, we aren't going to stand here like idiots waiting for them to come are we?"

Angel shook her head before running down the winding path. I fallowed as did the rest of the flock. Soon we reached the end were a magnificent old white Victorian stood. I couldn't help but notice though that one side of the house was completely glass.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy ran forward, pressing their grubby little faces into the window.

"It's empty!" Gazzy yelled, "They aren't here." He balled his little eight year old fist, upset that we had come all this way for an empty house.

Nudge turned around her lips pursed, "Its not over yet. Come on, they probably had to move. You know with the book published everyone would come here looking for them, like us. Plus the age thing was probably starting to push the envelope. We should go to LaPush, and look for one of the werewolves, they would know were the Cullen's went, and they would still be here because of bloodline or something."

This idea didn't strike me as a great idea, and my guess is Fang didn't like it that much either, basically because every fiber in his being tensed. See when we were running from the School, the crazy lab that created us, and tortured us with experiments and stuff, we were chases by Erasers. Erasers are basically man-made werewolves, they looked like normal super-model guys, then in a flash they turned to cold blooded freaks that wanted nothing more than to rip out our throats. Therefore the whole idea of willingly looking for werewolves didn't strike my fancy.

"How about we just take this as vampires aren't real, and go to California or something." I shook my head.

"Max-please!" Angel gave me bambi eyes.

"We promise the Pack won't rip our throats out." Gazzy offered.

"Yeah, they are all super nice, and they helped the Cullen's stay safe from the Vulturi and stuff. They are on our side." Nudge also gave bambi eyes.

"But they don't know what side we are on." I pointed out, playing like official rain-on-the-parade-lady again.

"Let's go." Fang said.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"To LaPush." he clarified, as if I needed help to realize that.

"Fine, lets go."

The flock jumped to their feet and we were off to go possibly meet werewolves, the things our arch enemies were modeled after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

** For Max fans I should probably mention if I haven't already that this takes place after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, since I absolutely despise and shun Final Warning.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS! and I would like to thank- **_Kia-Ki, hybrid X theory, goldenrose37, and Zman135 for your wonderful reviews. Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside.  
I would also like to thank Mizore53, Zman135, and hybrid X theory for favorite-ing this! AND another thanks to Zmain135, goldenrose37, and jassmr for alerting this story. I love you all! In advance I will also thank you for any coming review. _

_**Bub-bye Darlings,**_

_**~A.  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Can I help you?" A large boy in an old car pulled over to the side of the road where we were walking.

I opened my mouth to say "No, we are fine." but Angel tugged on my shirt first.

"He's part of the pack." She whispered to me, "I think he might be Embry-but I can't really tell, his mind is really loud."

I nodded curtly, before finishing my reply "Um yeah, we are looking for La Push." I wasn't going to sound stupid and straight out say we were looking for vampires and werewolves, but if Angel wasn't pulling my leg I owed this to them.

"I'm heading there now." the boy said, his skin was dark and creamy, while his hair was slightly sloppy but cut short. "I'd offer a lift, but this little car can't fit all...six...of you."

"That's fine, if you could just point the way, it'd be great." I tried to stay mature as I looked over the boys obviously well developed muscles, and super-model smile. My fight-or-flight was screaming to get away, adrenaline was fighting its way into my blood stream. Stupid Erasers, stupid childhood.

The boy pursed his lips. "Where are you heading to in La Push, the res is big?"

Iggy answered this one for me "Actually, we are looking for someone."

"Really?" The boy looked us over skeptically, as if he was catching on to our fan-kid plan.

"Yeah." Iggy cocked his head, and added umph to his word. "You would probably know them, but talking in the middle of Forks main road probably isn't a good idea."

The boy in the car rolled his eyes. "True." he admitted. "How about I drive slow, and when we get to LaPush we can talk and figure out were you need to go. _Or what we have to do with you." _the boy muttered under his breath.

The small old car started again, and at a snails pace pulled back onto the road and continued forward. We fallowed. I wondered what I had gotten myself into, and snuck a glance at Fang. His jaw was still set hard, his eyes still dark, hard, endless holes.

After walking for a good long stretch of time, the car jerked to a stop almost right after passing a sign reading 'LaPush Native American Reservation'. The boy drive climbed out of the car, and motioned for us to fallow him into a small, run down fishing hut.

I glanced around at my flock. Fang seemed the same as ever, Gazzy and Iggy didn't seem to hesitant, and the girls were anything but. So that left me wondering why a werewolf was leading us into a run-down fishing hut. With a shrug I tried to abandon my worries, at least long enough to myself I wasn't insane.

"So who are you looking for?" the boy asked once inside the fishing hut, as he pulled on the pull string light hanging from the ceiling.

I leaned up against a rusted medal wall, and looked around sizing it up. There were a couple of nets, and rusted poles, and the walls would be easy to kick down. No major threats. "Well," I started "we are looking for, uh, like..."

"Spit it out." The boy hissed his fist clenching.

"See we are..." I tried again, still not able to get the words out.

"You are what?" He demanded losing his patience. With my falcon sight I noticed the boy hunch a little, and become hairier on the edges, this put my already frayed nerves on alert.

"We are mutant birds from Itex labs in California, in search of other fictional characters that aren't that fictional." I managed to slur out as I reached for Iggy's had to tap it twice, to give him the warning sign.

I also glanced at Fang who was inching his way to Angel and Nudge, muscles tense, nerves visibly twitching. We were prepared for anything.

"Say what?" the boy asked, the hairy edges slowly becoming more visible as he struggled to keep his cool.

"We are mutants, avian-human hybrids, looking for the Cullen family." Angel answered fearlessly.

"Right." the boy tried to show mock disbelief although concern was etched on his features.

"Embry, right?" Angel asked sweatily.

He nodded solemnly as wolf features started to appear. Fang clutched Angels shoulder and pulled her back a little more.

"We mean no harm. We just wanted to meet, other corks of nature. We know your a werewolf, actually you are already morphing, and we know you aren't supposed to tell anyone, and we know a lot. We have seen so many cruelties of the world, we just wanted to see other outcast like us." Angel smiled angelically at the monster in front of her.

Embry took a deep breath, "Yeah. Uh great. How do you know who I am?" he was breathing deeply, and the wolf like features were beginning to retreat.

"I can read minds." Angel said plain as day.

I noticed Fang bend down and hiss something in her ear.

"Like Edward?" Embry asked.

I nodded for Angel. "Yes. Can you do us a favor and just point us to the Cullens?" I asked hoping we could get out of this sticky situation, werewolves I have decided make my skin crawl.

Embry's eyes opened wide. "I wish I could.," he said looking completely normal again, "but you have to talk to Leah, she is the only one around who knows. Jacobs with them, and Seth is out scoping now."

"Right, because there are two different packs." Nudge murmured under her breath.

"And Leah is?" I pressed.

"At the cafe'." Embry said.

"Great thanks." I said, stepping out of the terrifyingly small fishing hut.

"But-" Embry called after us "be careful, she has a temper, and a great dislike of fans who think they know her because of a few paragraphs by Meyer."

"Thanks for the heads up." Iggy waved in Embry's general direction.

From there we trudged mindlessly through the slushy snow. Eventually coming to a quaint cafe' with a large neon sign reading 'LaPush Breakfast Cafe'-best coffee in town, best food in town, only service in town', figuring this was the cafe' Embry was talking about, I walked up to the tinted doors, my family fallowing closely behind, and pushed them open.

Small jingle bells rang as we walked into the warm and cozy cafe'.

"Take a seat." A women who was in her mid-twenties, shouted at use from behind a counter where she was taking orders for the men sitting around the bar.

We acknowledged and looked around the charming cafe'. Most of the tables were small, an could only fit one or two people, in the corner there was on large booth with greenery patterned cushions. We walked over to this booth and took a seat.

Gazzy pulled a menu from the top of the stack, and started quietly reading it out to Iggy. Nudge and Angel were hiding behind another menu, while Fang looked skeptically at the stack, as if wondering if he really wanted to eat something. Grabbing my own off the stack, I took another, and slammed it into Fang's face.

"Eat." I whispered in his ear.

Wordlessly, Fang to opened the menu and rake through the many options of delicious looking and smelling foods. Eggs, scrambled with cheese, and different kinds of muffins, pancakes, and waffles, had their scents drifting into my nostrils, intoxicating my nearly empty stomach. Protein bars were simply not enough to dietary sustain a human-avian of my calebor, I have decided.

Tall girl with high cheek-bones,with short cropped hair walked over to our table "Do you know what you want to order?" She asked tightly.

I nodded, and the six of us gave our humongous order to the waitress. Normally at restaurants people give us looks when an eight year old orders three heart-attacks on a plate, and the six year old opts for two large pancake platters, three sides a bacon, two sides of sausage, and an extra large shake. Oddly this girl didn't even bat an eye just wrote down out orders and curtly turned on her heal to give the order into the kitchen.

A little while later the same girl came out carrying platters with our order. "Is there any other way I can help you?" She asked, ready to turn back on her heal, and return to the frenzy at the counter.

I was about ready to shake my head no, and begin to inhale my food, when I caught myself. "Actually yes." I said, my stomach muscles starting to tighten again.

"And how is that?" she asked, tapping her foot lightly.

"See we are looking for Leah." I said hesitantly.

The girls face stayed placed "And what makes you think you'll find her here?"

"A little bird told us." Fang muttered under his breath. Nudge kicked him promptly.

"Embry told us we could find you here." I said, hoping my nerves were not showing.

"Embry really?" her eyebrows raised just a bit.

I nodded, and saw Nudge out of the corner of my eye violently bob her head up and down. I became slightly worried that she'd get whip lash.

Without being invited she sat down at the end of our booth, next to Angel, who was concealing squeals.

"And why did my friend, Embry, send you to me?"

Iggy answered, "He said you'd know where the Cullens were."

"Maybe I do, why should I tell you?"

Ig grinned, "Because we asked?" he tried.

Leah shook her head.

"How bout we will blow you up if you don't tell." The Gasman said suppressing giggles of his own.

"You wouldn't." Leah pressed her lips together, sounding confident.

"No, Gazzy you wouldn't." I stepped in. "You might want to tell us because we are looking for them."

"Right," Nudge canoned off me "see, we are mutant avian-humans, from a science lab in California, and we have books written about us too. We were wanting to meet other famous book figure so some living people on the planet could sympathize with us, and London England is too far to fly, and I don't even know where we'd begin to look for Harry there."

If Nudge hadn't had such a straight face, I'm pretty sure she could easily of been sent to an insane asylum. I'm also pretty glad the kids hadn't decided to go search for witches and wizards, and Hogwarts. Although admittedly I myself do kind of want to kick butt in a quiditch match.

"Prove it." I had decided that I like Leah.

Angel looked at me asking if she could show her wings a little. With a nod from me, and a little bit of wiggling from her about five inches from the tip of her pure white wings was showing out from her jacket.

"Proved." Leah acknowledge, "Still tell me why I should."

"Because if they didn't actually care about finding the Cullen's we wouldn't be here." Fang hissed out beside me.

I nodded, "It means a lot to us, Fang is right we would not be sitting here in a cafe' in some reservation across the table from a _werewolf_ if it didn't mean something to us."

"Got something against werewolves?" Leah asked, allowing herself to morph a little, for affect I think.

"Yes." I said tightly. "Bad experience you know? Like with lupine-human hybrids."

Leah's hair crested face retreated back to normal. "Oh."

"So will you help us?" Iggy asked.

Biting her lip, Leah thought for a second. "I guess."

A smile spread across my face, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, starting to loosen up. "The Cullen's and Jacob are currently in Florida."

"Florida?" I asked, confirming. See I was under the impression that vampires lived where it was almost always cloudy so they wouldn't sparkle, so they could live normal inconspicuous lives.

"Yep." Leah smiled. "Dr. Fang works the night shift at Tampa Bay General Hospital, the one who looks like he's always mad works in their phyc. Ward, love lost Bella, and her mind-reader spend the day and nights playing with Nessie, and the love tripped go-lucky Jacob. What the model and big-guy do all day is a loss to me, and the future one, spends her days moping around and yelling at Jake, and nights hitting Miami's shopping district."

"You certainly know a lot about their wear-abouts." I commented.

"Soap opera in my head." Leah tapped her head.

I nodded.

"The bill will be on me." Leah said, getting up. "And werewolves aren't that bad are they?"

Before I could answer Leah walked away, and we began to scarf down our delectable food. Then we set off into the the cloud covered sky. Heading toward Florida, and another week of energy bars in the sky.

* * *

***Squeals* the Cullens are coming!!!**

**First off I would like to state how much I LOVE snow days.**

**Next I would like to say how amazed I am that so many people have read this story, and from there how many have review, favorited, and alerted. It is mind blowing, exspecially when it is taken into account how many Twilight stories are out there, it is amazing you were even able to find my little odd ball. **

**From there I would like to thank **_Zman135, hybrid x theory, goldenrose37, and vampiresandhorses4ev34 for your review. Again I also like thank vampiresandhorses4ev3r for the alert. _**You guys are all wonderful, and so is anyone else who is going to review-you all touch my heart in a very lame mushy geeky young writer type of way. **

**AND one more thing-anyone know how to spell Quidich-like the sport on broomsticks from Harry Potter? Its referenced in here, but I have NO IDEA as to how to freaking spell the darn sport. **

**...oh one more think, pretty please review! **

**~A  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**And we meat them! I'm not that happy with how this turned out, it seems a little bit too forced. But you can judge that for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, well actually I do own some things, like my laptop, and nailpolish, and clay, and mp3, and my copies of my favorite books, but sadly I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS, NOR DID I COME UP WITH THE ORIGONAL IDEAS BEHIND, AND IN TWILIGHT, AND MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**

* * *

  
**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

We had reached Florida. And since someones brilliant plan fell though, because that someone didn't find out where in Florida the

elusive vampire lived, we were just going to hunt Carisle down at Tampa Bay General Hospital. The details were still a bit foggy though.

The sun had set an hour ago, and I was pretty sure now would be considered the night shift. So I and my merry band of coherts walked into the ER. Ahead of us, was a petite girl, with bounce cropped hair.

"That's Alice." Angel informed me, I wasn't going to question, or wonder how she knew.

"Great, so ask her?"

Angel frowned, "Maybe, she knows we are coming and came to warn Carisle about six 'fakers' looking for them. So she might be a bit hostile."

"So we try to get to the doc, before her?" Iggy asked.

Angel nodded. Of course we all had to take the liberty to notice, the girl, Alice was already past the desk and probably heading towards the other vampire.

"Max, I'm going to run after her, stop her, you guys figure out how to get into the exam room." Angel said, before taking off.

I waved my fist at her, wanting to stop her. Just stopping Angel from anything she put her mind to was like catching smoke, impossible without a glass jar.

"What are we waiting for?" Gazzy asked before walking up to the receptionist.

"I think my brother is having a heart attack." he told the plump woman sitting behind a Formica desk. "He is really red, and having chest pain, and his pulse is really quick, and..." Gazzy looked helplessly at the women, playing bambi eyes. Man, I should have been slightly more careful when I taught theses kids to lie. I must of skipped the part on when it was okay to.

"Which on is he?" The lady asked, kindly.

"The one with black hair." he said loud enough for us to hear, before pointing over at Fang.

This made Fang practically turn red, so at least he fit the describtion.

"Mhmm, is the older girl with you?" she asked.

Gazzy nodded.

"We'll get your brother admitted, but I need to talk to her to get details straightened out." The receptionist said to Gazzy who motioned at me to come.

I stiffly walked over, and shot dart eyes at Gazzy. These kids really wanted to meet the Cullens.

"Yes?"

"Are you legally responsible for these children?" she asked.

I was about to answer the truth, 'hell no, I'm not even legal myself' but caught myself and nodded yes.

"Ok, then I need you to fill out this paper work, and walk your family into room seven when Dr. Parsely will be with you."

I nodded, and did as suggested, pretending to help Fang into room seven. Fang look pissed, poor scapegoat. Getting dragged across the country to have to fake a heart attack. Although I think that its good that he was faking, our docs name was Parsely-isn't that like a vegetable? Or spice or something? I was just hoping that Parsely was just some over name for Cullen, or Carisle. It was completely plausible, I've been in the whole incognito state, so it could just be a code name. If it was, it was a great one, no one going to go into some ER in Florida asking for a Dr. Parsely because they were looking for the Cullens. Well except us, but not really, we didn't ask for a doctor called Parsely. Especially since there was the chance he was actually a Dr. Parsely which brings me back to my whole I am glad Fang was just faking and we weren't actually being admitted to a doctor named Parsely, after a food.

As soon as we were in the room, one Dr. Parsely, one Alice, and one Angel walked in. Angel waved at us and thanked Alice, as she skipped over to us. I was not going to ask.

"Heart attack?" the Dr. Parsely asked, taking out a stethoscope and walking torwards Fang.

Then as if snapping out of a trance, shook her head. "Carisle stop, they are posers. Dangerous posers." she sounded genuinely panicked.

The doctor, Dr. Parsely, Carisle turned around to look at the girl. And raised his eyebrows. "Ms." he said, authoritatively "are you supposed to be here?"

Clasping a hand over her mouth she shook her head violently.

"Do you know where you are supposed to be?" Dr. Parsely asked.

"Yes." Alice chirped.

"Do you need a nurse to take you back, or can you find our way back to your ward on your own?"

"I'm fine." Alice turned on her heal, and slightly to fast for a human, darted out of our room.

"Sorry, loose phych patient, I've heard they are busy up there. Now because you are," Dr. Parsely checked his notes, the ones I had given the nurse "19, a heart attack is very unlikely. Plus you go pale not turn red. So lets take a look see and find the problem so you can feel better in no time."

The stethoscope came back out and was about to be placed on Fangs heart when Fang with drew.

"Like hell your taking a look see." Fangs teeth grated, as he shot cold eyes towards Gazzy.

"Sir, please sit calm down, and sit down so I can listen to your heart beat." the blond haired, golden eyed, pale doctor said, trying to take control of the situation.

"Uh-uh." Fang crossed his arms and crouched into defensive position.

"Son, we need to find out whats wrong with you, or you might die. Chest pain can be very serious."

"Nothings wrong with, me." Fang said. "The only problem here is that an eight year old, and his gang of fan-freaks wanted to find you, so we found you."

Deep.

The smell on antiseptic was starting to get to me, and as amusing as a Fang face off might be, I stepped in.

"Hi," I said sticking out my hand to shake, " I am Maximum Ride." I shook hands with the doctor, whose hand was freezing. "We are looking for the Cullens, and we happen to know you are him. But before you say anything or over react, know we are freaks of nature too."

Checking that the were no cameras in the room, I opened my wings as far as they could go.

The doctors eyes opened wide. "I see, you are Angels." his voice seemed to trimmer a little bit. "What do you want? Can I help you?" he seemed genuinely scared of us.

"Angels, no. Human-avian hybrids." I smiled, "And if you don't mind you could help us by just letting us formally meet you and your family."

Carisle looked at us, thinking. "I'd like to know more about you, and how you found us. I'd also like to assure our presence won't leak to the public."

"Seems fair enough." Iggy said.

"Yeah. Well like I said, I'm Max, then theses wonderful mutants are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I pointed each person out. "Well we were created by Itex, or Itexicon, and we found out they were planning on destroying half of the worlds population, and we had to stop them. Recently we destroyed them, so we were crashing at my moms house until Nudge got all caught up in your books. And it seemed to be contagious. So one afternoon we were arguing whether or not you guys were real. So to settle it we flew to Forks, to find you were not there. So we found the werewolves. After telling Embry who we were and why we were looking for you, he pointed us to Leah. Who after some convincing to us you were in Florida, and that you and..." I tried to think of the one who could read emotions name "uh, Jasper worked here. And so we impoved to get in. And I marvel at you cover name, Dr. Parsely, hah, love it." That was a Nudge ramble, oops.

"Oh," Nudge said "we also wanted to find you because we too have books written about us, and I, we wanted to meat other real characters."

Carisle nodded. "Right we are then." He pursed his lips "Why was Alice so alarmed?"

"Uh, we probably seem kind of dangerous if you don't know us. Probably because we are super dangerous, if we chose to be." Nudge answered.

"Ahh." Carisle said. "How old are you?"

"The three of us." Fang pointed at me, Iggy, and himself are fourteen. "Then, 11, 8, and 6." He pointed to the right person when he said the age.

"How'd you pass for twenty two?" he looked at me.

"Lisences are far too easy to obtain." I waved my fake id. "and I need to be legal for stuff like this, especially when it is a real emergency." I shot a third pointed look at Gazzy.

"Ok, then I will take you to meet the rest of my family. Just give me a second to collect my things."

And so that is how we are meating the Cullens. Exciting huh? I really, truthfully thought they weren't real. I mean vampires?! Come on.

* * *

**Don't you love the name Parsely? I do.**

**You know what I also love? REVIEWS!**

**So do you know how to make me a very happy writer? REVIEW!**

**PLEASE-I promise I will love you to the end of time.**

**Lee.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**So did I take long enough for you?**

**Enjoy, and remember I own nothing but my twist, corks, and screws. **

Vampires, I mean, come on! Out of all mythos to be true, vampires have to be the first we uncover. And it turns out some vampires don't particularly like outsiders. Especially ones that can hold their ground to them.

Ah hem, that would be us. You know in my wildest dreams, and I promise you I have had some pretty wild ones, I would never imagine that I would be strong enough to hold my own against a vampire. At least you know if they really are as strong as everyone says they are, and I'm pretty sure they are just because why would you make something like that up? Right? Okay well there is hype but I doubt thats the case here.

Alice gave use serious evil eyes the whole long drive to island. And when I say long I mean long, it took like seriously an hour and we were going over a hundred, which for the record does not bother me. Jasper, the one that always looks mad, looked particularly angry with his fist clenched and he kept murmuring stuff to Dr. Parsley, I mean Carlisle.

Nudge babbled on and on and on to Angel who was sitting on my lap. The tiny little barely five seater was seating way more people than was legal. I had offered that we could fly if they gave us the coordinates, but the dang vampires wouldn't spit them out. So we crammed in their fancy miniature foreign car. Alice ended up saddling Jasper, Carisle drove, and Ig, Fang and I each had a kid on our laps. It goes without saying that it was a very interesting ride.

"Edwards not going to like this." Alice said for the upmteenth time.

Jasper hugged her waste "Not one bit and I don't need for sight to know that."

"Not like it works with that mutt around."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I mean Jacob." Alice sneered, and continued staring us down making be feel particularly cramped, and claustrophobic

Beside me Fang didn't seem any more comfortable. For that matter nether did Iggy or Gazzy. The girls however were oblivious to it. They were on cloud nine. "I wonder what if would be like if..." "NO, they's never do this..." "Oh of course not." "Do you thing that Fang could..." "Is he really that hot..." "I know like those fan girls say Fang is but I don't see it." "I Know I don't either..." Giggle. Giggle. Squeal. Shriek. Giggle. Squeal.

Finally the car came to a screeching stop. And before one could blink the four most sane people in the car were out of it. The other four took their good old time.

"This is the fun part." Carlisle said, kind of answering my questioning look as I surveyed the expansive seashore apartment building parking lot were parked in. "We just slip in and swim out way to the island."

"Uh-huh." I smiled "How long a distance are we talking?"

Alice cackled "Oh not long, I mean for us you know. I'd guesstimate it at about 60 miles out."

"I see. What direction?"

No answer.

"You know guys, we can't swim that far, well at least not very fast. It would be easiest if you just give us a general direction and we could fly our own selves." I smiled sweetly at Alice "Unless you know you'd rather drown us."

Jasper jeered, "The thing has a point."

"You know I'm as much as a person as you things are."

"Look," the only mature person in the group spoke "it can't hurt to tell them where the island is."

I think I actually saw Carlisle shaking as he said this, but I can't be sure because there really wasn't much to shake about. And I was tired, and shaky, and was considering the use of shrooms to...I don't know drug me into letting the kids pull me into this 'adventure' in the first place. None the less I was getting a terrified vibe from Carlisle.

"Great so what direction?"

"South-West." Jasper spit before blurring into nowhere with Alice.

Carlisle nodded and followed them.

"South-west it is." I said jumping into the sky just kind of trusting that no one was looking. "Are you guys coming or not."

"Coming!" Angel yelled.

"Heck yeah, I'm coming. But Max to tell you the truth I am kind of nervous, I totally thought Alice would be nicer you know like more friendly. Do you think we spooked them too much? Or..." that was Nudge.

Gazzy and Iggy just simultaneously jumped in the sky doing summer salts. Fang followed muttering something that can only be interpreted as "I can't believe this is freaking happening. My life is freaked up."

I chuckle and lead the way to the nearest island in the general south-west direction.

Upon landing on this island we were greeted by quite a scene. Some hot guy who looked like a toned up, Iggy with topaz eyes was hunched in hunters position guarding a little girl, and a frail looking teen with red-brown scary straight hair. Alice and Jasper ranked this aggressive guy in matching hunting hunches. And native-American like dude, who I am assuming would be Jacob, stood off to the side, with his arms in the air. I guess he was trying to stay out of it. Carlisle was standing next to a tall slender women in front of the crew of hunched vampires, looking stern and concerned. There was another couple standing off the the side by Jacob kind of by Jacob. They consisted of a blond super-model and a hulk. They were kind of making out, and laughing. Like I said quite a scene.

The one that kind of looked like a buffed up Iggy spoke, growled, first "What do you want with us?"

"Want _with _you? Nothing. We just wanted to meat you." I bit my lip and motioned for the flock to stay behind me.

"Don't play me. You've got your wings."

"Um, yeah we have wings."

"Your angels."

I laughed, goshems what was with these people, first Carlisle and now this guy.

"This guy is Edward." He growled at me.

Okay and now Edward. He's the mind reader right?

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

I shrugged "Nothing."

Quick as light he sprung at me delivering one of the hardest punches I have ever felt to by abdomen. One that was definitely going to leave a bruise. The frail girl screamed "Edward!" and the tall one by Carlisle gasped. Alice growled more, and everyone else grew silent. Before I had time to really think adrenaline had me throwing my own punches at his marble hard chest, and a couple round-house kicks. Well until he just magically wasn't standing there anymore, and I fell on my face.

In a flash Fang was helping me up "Dang it Max!" he cursed in my ear. I waved him back and stood again in my place, watching the super human Edward rub his shoulder.

The frail chick was by his side, and was also being waved back.

Carlisle looked at me eyes big, he gulped. "I apologize for Edwards behavior, he apparently is a bit cranky. Our home is yours."

"Like hell it is." Edward responded, "Now tell my why you are here."

"Lord, to say hi, and to prove you are real simple as that." I was exasperated.

"Don't believe it." Jasper said.

Now the hulk guy untangles himself from his lover "Hi, I'm Emmett. And don't listen to anything Eddie says or does, he's just convinced you guys are Angels, but I know your not. You smell kind of like yummy chicken. You know the fried chicken I _remember _smelling not the shit I smell now. And I don't think real Angels would smell like that."

"Shut Up Emmie!" Alice shrieked like a banchie, springing herself at Emmett

The blond broad who was with Emmett yelled "Alice, stop now! I thinks he's right as much as I hate to admit it. Edwards lost it."

In hind sight it was kind of like watching a soap operah.

"Rosalie you need to shut up too." Jasper threatened leaning forward.

"Geeze guys quit it." It was worth a try, I wasn't trying to start the WWIII of vampires, and it certainly didn't help I could here Fang breathing up my neck, and the girls giggling.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't lie. I know your here to take my Nessie away. To take away my daughter. My Renesme."

"Woah there, what, back up." Take away his daughter? He's a vampire he can't reproduce? Can he? Did he like steel her, bite a kid?

"Your mind games won't work." And Edward spang at me again, just this time jumping over my head and pinning me down by the back.

The tall women gasped again, and whispered something to Carlisle who was trying to gain control of the situation. It goes without saying he failed miserably because I was left pinned under a granite heavy, angry vampire, with abunch of chaos around me.

Fang came to the rescue, sort of. With a roar of, of passion, he came and tore Edward of me. Shell shocked I ordered the rest of the flock into the air, before both Alice and Jasper were at me. Scratching at my eyes, my throat, me in general. The best of my self defense skills were tested before Emmett, and the tall women came to flank me.

I manage to get a look at Fang brawl with Edward which was more like a high action, high speed movie clip. Then again that kind of explains every fight in our entire freaking lives.

"Stay." punch "Off." punch "Max." Fang was gaining the upper hand but just barely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw blood trickling out of his nose, and a few ugly gashes of his arms.

I also noticed Jaspers sudden distraction from our own ruse.

"Shit." Emmett, and said simultaneously.

"Fang, dang it, get out of there u and a. Now dude, now." I was frantically yelling still trying to keep Alice off my back. Realizing I was lucky I wasn't bleeding, yet.

Emmett and the tall women were launching them selves at Jasper, who was now crazy eyed.

"Fang, now, u and a." I ordered again.

Fang wasn't going anywhere.

Carlisle joined Emmett and the tall broad in constraining Jasper, and I tried to work my way through Alice to help them, but she managed to hook her razor nails into my shoulder. I stifled a scream as I felt my own blood tickle out.

"I ought to bite you." Alice hissed for me.

I just gave her a nice hard kick in the chin, before yanking free and heading into the sky where I was greeted by my flock.

Alice fell to her knees, giving up, and cursing me from her grave. Whatever that means.

"Fang," I tried again "u and a now. God dang it, dude now!" If Maximum Ride, ever panics she would be panicking now.

"Max, are you okay?" a scared Angel asked.

"Yeah sweetie, don't worry I'm fine. Can't you try to force Fang up here?" I was referring to Angels mind control.

"I've tried, he knows how to resist, and its super hard without eye contact anyways. I'm sorry Max, its all my fault."

"And mine." Nudge.

"And mine." the Gasman.

"And mine." Iggy.

"And. Mine." Fang yelled up as he forced Edward to the ground and jumped on him, launching himself into the air. "Sorry Max, the bastard had the nerve to..."

"Shut up!" I smacked him, just "Shh, now let me think." Don't ask why but I thought I should try to make peace.

Then I saw it, the blond, the frail gal, and the kid. "Iggy, I need you to go and grab the girl whose standing away from the crowd."

"The one that shouted at Alice to stop?"

"That one, bring her up here and hold her."

"Kay'"

"Nudge come with me and grab the frail one."

"You mean Bella?"

"Sure."

"Okay Max."

Within five minute the three placid people were aloft with us. The blond one, Rosalie, seemed a little annoyed. Bella, looked like she was about to punch Nudge out, who was already struggling to hold her up. And the kid was hunging me, calmly, and happily.

"NO!!!" the very injured Edward cried into the night. "No!"

Oh, right he thought I was, we were, here to take the kid. Oops.

The other vampires stopped there fight, and Jasper seemed to gain some composure. They all stared at us dumb founded.

"Look," I shouted "we aren't going to take them we just needed you attention at a safe distance, and well...this is how I could get it."

Edward snarled.

"Daddy," the little girl in my arms cried "Daddy stop, they are friends they traveled all the way from Arizona to meet us. Please Daddy they come in peace."

Another snarl from Edward.

"Jakey, Jakey, make Daddy stop. Please, please, the flying Angels are nice, they are nice!" the little girl pleaded with the people below.

This wasn't quite what I had in mind, I just wanted to speak to them and then return them to let the vampires sort out their own problems but this worked to.

"Nessie, I'll try. I'll try." Jacob's voice sounded strained. "I'll try Nessie."

Jacob went over to talk to Edward and in hushed tones they talked for a long, long time.

"Can you please put me down." The blond, Rosalie said, irritated out of no where.

"Uh sure, Ig take her down."

Iggy did and she just went to stand my Emmett. She also whispered something in his ear, and the two of them began to escort Jasper away. I think I actually saw them dive into the water, but I'm not sure they kind of disappeared in a blur.

Finally Edward called up. "Ok Nessie, I'll calm down. Daddy won't hurt your new friends."

Bella looked at Edward "What did Jake say, you don't change you mind for anything, when it come to me and Renesme."

Edward shoved "Just please bring my loves down to me."

I nodded to Nudge and we did so.

We were greeted by a still grumpy but somewhat more friendly Alice, an embarrassed Carlisle, a worried tall lady (who is apparently name Esme), and a confused Jacob. Over all it was a fairly decent welcoming party compared to what we just went through.

Carlisle insisted on bandaging Fang and me, insisting "it was the least he could do." We didn't refuse figuring we had caused enough trouble. Then we helped purge their Island from our blood, which apparently smells like fried chicken, and as strong as their self control is its harder with fresh blood laying around on the floor. So it seemed like it was fair enough that we helped bleach their huge front lawn, and previous front line of vampire, bird-kid drama fight.

By now the sun was starting to creep above the horizon, and the vampires ushered us inside their beach house, a huge big lime green building that could pass as resort suites. Nudge and Angle were disappointed because they didn't get to see anyone sparkle, but we were on strict orders to get some sleep. These orders originally came from Esme, but fully supported them, and added an "I'll kick you ass if you don't get in bed" part just for a little Max flava.

Anyways, just as I was dozing off, a very loud vampire woke me from my haze. Okay, Edward wasn't really that loud, I'm just hypersensitive when asleep or about asleep. Out of old habit kind of.

"Look, Max I'm sorry I was so..."he searched for a word.

"Unwelcoming, accusing, hypersensitive, over protective, aggressive, the list goes on." You know if I ever went to manner school I'd fail. Sorry but its the truth.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Me, nah." Really he didn't, Alice did most of the damage to my shoulder. "Just gave me a couple of nasty bruises and a wing ache. Its fine, they'll be gone in a couple days at most."

"Alice is sorry to, she just been..."

"Ansy, aggressive, grumpy, angry, mad, frustrated, scared, annoyed, all of the above and much more."

"Yes, I guess so. Anyways she didn't really _mean _to hurt you she just had,"

"Anger management problems?" I finished for him.

"Mhm, and Jazz just fallows Alice, and..."

"Isn't the greatest around blood?"

Edward nodded "You've got it. Look I just thought that since you guys are angels and we are the damned of God that you'd come to punish us. And I'm not the only one who thought that, for the record, just the only one who had the guts to."

"And the overwhelming need to be over protective of you kid."

"And Bella."

I nodded, still wondering in the back of my head how a vampire could have a kid.

"We don't really understand how," Edward answered my unspoken question, mind reader-right. "just Bella me birds and the bees, and a little bit of vampire magic. Then an ugly pregnancy, and I mean ugly, and them bam Nessie." Edward smiled, and then grinned, a very lop sided grin. "You haven't read the books have you? Or at least not 'Breaking Dawn'."

I bit my lip, also grinning "Does the first chapter of the first book count?"

Edward chuckled "Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"So why did you angels want to find us."

I rolled my eyes "We aren't angels. We are 98% human, 2% avian hybrids. Scientifically created, and if you ask any good old Bible Thumper damned by God too. We might have wings but we aren't any divine creature. Except for this one time when Fang and I needed to escape from this one crack house we got trapped in- then we were the 'Angels of Darkness'. Ah good memories, good memories."

Without skipping a beat Edward answered "You are angel enough for me. Is there anyway I can, we can pay you back for you trouble?"

"Well, you know Angel? The little one with white wings, and for the record she isn't _an angel _ either, thats just her name. She too is a mind reader, and well she can control minds too, but since my mom poisoned them with your books she has been idolizing you so..."

"Gotcha."

"And if its not to much trouble Nudge would love a make over from the girls. Iggy, go ask him. And Gaz would probably be happy arm wrestling a vampire."

Edward nodded "That doesn't seem to hard, but what about you?"

"Me? Look I here because, well because of your stupid franchise and the need to make a point. Mission fulfilled, I don't need anything else." The I grinned mischievously "Unless you'll let me take on Bella just for fun-which I doubt."

"You doubt right." Edward gave me a light punch on my good shoulder.

I punched him back harder with my bad arm.

"Don't underestimate the part human."

"You better not." Fang walked in, shoving his way carelessly around Edward. "Although you managed to break two ribs dude."

I laughed, I don't know why but I laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Fang just stared at me like I was crazy. Which I am on so many levels and I admit it.

"Sorry, man." Edward said, very seriously.

"De Nada. No problemo. They'll be fine quicker that light."

"Thats good." An awkward air filled the grand room, which was painted crimson, with white and black furniture.

"For the record I totally owned you."

This time it was my turn to stare at Fang. "What did you just say?"

"I totally owned Edward."

"Ummm, isn't that what Ella said?"

"Yeah."

I raised my eyebrows and started laughing again. "Dude, where have you gone! You haven't said a word the whole trip and now you 'own Edward'? Fang what happened to you." Pause.

Silence.

"What did you do with my Fang?! Man..." I couldn't finish I began laughing so hard.

Edward left then politely closing the door behind him. Leaving an intoxicated me (I was intoxicated by laughter, not anything naughty for your dirty little minds) with a talkative Fang, who climbed in the huge King bed with me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Just like the good old time camping out in forest, we were close, together, just this time in a bed.

I let out one more string of giggles before falling asleep in Fangs strong arms.

Now who would have guessed all of this would happen all because of one silly franchise. A series of silly books, and sparkley vampires. The joys of being avian human bird-kid.

**So how was that? Random huh? **

**NO- really...hmmm**

_**SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER – reviewed, favorited, alerted this story or me. I love you all. **__I also love you all just because you have read my little corky crossover and put up with my insanely late updates!!!_

**You also all have Neko4 because he is the one who made me actually write this. Because this afternoon I sat down to write something, anything. And I checked my e-mail and there was this review alert from Neko4-and I'm like "Oh yeah I have to finish that, thats what I'll work on today..." so guess what, I actually finished it. **

**REVIEWS LOVED, and eventually rewarded, I'm working my way down the list, so this make take awhile...but I promise I'll get to you before I die, unless I'm killed tonight which I doubt will happed...**

**Austo Luego Mi Amigos,**

**Adios,**

**Amore tu'!**

**Bub-Bye My Loves,**

**This is where we part,**

**Keep an eye out for me,**

**here and in the world:**

_A.S. Lee!_


End file.
